


A Heart's Longing

by lovetheboys11



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheboys11/pseuds/lovetheboys11
Summary: Ballrooms are the places of reminiscence, Draco thinks and Harry Potter the person who makes him remember.





	A Heart's Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that I had randomly. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it.  
> characters belong to J.K Rowling.

The ballroom had a big chandelier almost as big as the one in the Malfoy manor Draco thought. The floor was dark brown in color with golden walls. The room looked beautiful Draco thought. He was sitting at the bar with a glass of champagne in his hand looking over at the people mingling, laughing and being their fake selves.  
He hated parties like this, where he knew that people were judging him for his past mistakes it didn’t matter how many years were over since the war Draco knew that people will always judge him for the mistakes he made as a child.  
Pansy is talking with some ministry officials with her husband. Pansy had married a pureblood, she didn’t care who he was as long as she had a comfortable life. The war had been hard on her too.  
There is Blaise standing near one of the pillars, ever the bachelor. Blaise has a theory about marriage that it sucks the happiness out of relationship which is why he never got married or even had a serious girlfriend. Secretly Draco thinks that maybe Blaise is right.  
Then there were Weasel and Granger-sorry ‘Mrs. Weasley’ Draco thought as she had not so politely instructed him to call her when he tried to make amends with them last year. Tried was the word, to make a long story short. They were never going to forgive him, they made that clear and really Draco can't blame them, he can’t forgive himself, so that was okay.  
At the center was the golden couple, everyone’s favorite potter and she-weasel. Potter who was still the bane of his existence. They were dancing with each other with Potter’s arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, to an outsider they will look happy and in love. To an outsider. Draco knew better.  
He took another sip of his drink letting the liquid wash his throat. He just couldn’t say no to his mother when she asked him to attend the annual charity gala, she knew how much he hated these things. She was the only one in his life who has always loved him, wholeheartedly, this was the least that he could do for her, so he swallowed his complaints.  
His attention was once again brought over to the golden couple when she- weasel gave a laugh. She was laughing with her head thrown back at something that potter said as he was also smiling fondly at her. Potters eyes travelled over the room and met his. He sneered. Potter smirked and looked down at his wife.  
Draco hated Potter. He hated how people still fawned over him after all this years even though it was clear to Draco now that Potter didn’t like attention. He hated that Potter had a job that he loves and was good at it. Draco wanted to be a potion master but no one ever accepted his potions. He hated that how Potter was still the saviour of the wizarding world and how he was still a death eater and most of all Draco hated that he loved Potter so much that it hurt.  
Theirs was a unique story Draco thought his and Potters, childhood rivals, on the opposite side of the war. No one expected them to fall in love, but they did. Potter was married to Ginny Weasley and him to Astoria when they fell for each other. He divorced Astoria. Potter is still a married man.  
He lets his gaze drift over the ballroom and notices that Weasel is looking at him, when he looks at him Weasel sneers. Draco wants to tell them that their best friend is in love with him, the person he is sneering at, the person that he hates. He wishes to see the look on their faces when they find out but Draco knows that it’s never going to happen. The society will never accept the saviour with a death eater. He wishes sometimes that he lived in a fairytale world where Harry would leave she-weasel and they would come out to the world, tell every person they meet that they are in love but it will never happen.  
His looks back at Harry. His Harry. He will always look at Harry. Harry is talking to Kinsley Shacklebolt now with she-weasel at his side. Draco wishes that he was at Harry's side that it was his waist over which Harry draped his arm, that it was he who Harry would introduce as his lover. Not her, not that bitch who didn’t even love Harry anymore, who cheated on him even before they got together, who just wanted to be Mrs. Potter and not Harry's wife. Draco hated Ginny Weasley. Harry hated her too, he told Draco but they have to keep up appearances.  
Draco knew that Harry couldn’t leave Ginny and run away with him even though he wanted to and harry wanted to. He always told him when they were laying together in bed their hands and legs tangled. It was too complex a web; their marriage to get out of.  
He watched as Harry and she-weasel made their way over to Ron and Hermione. Draco was happy for Harry, yes, he wished that it was him who was with Harry but even if it wasn’t seeing Harry laugh made him happy. Harry deserved to be happy no matter what. Draco looked down at his glass, didn’t he deserve to be happy? No, Draco thought don’t be depressed, Draco consoled himself it was him Harry came back to at the end of the day. What if no one knew that they were in a relationship, they knew and that was enough. What if it was not Draco who was at Harry's side, Harry always looked at him even if he was with important people as he was looking at him now. It didn’t matter. What mattered was they were in love, truly in love and will be till the end of their lives Draco was sure of that.  
Draco finished his champagne, caught Harry’s eyes again and smiled at him. Harry smiled back.  
He placed his glass over the counter and stood up. He had done his duty as a good son; his mother would be proud, now it was time for him to go to the cold and lonely manor and wait for Harry to come home.  
He always does.


End file.
